Kagirinai Taiga: The story of Edym
by tenshi-no-oujou
Summary: The story of Demyx's original, Edym, before he became a nobody


**Kagirinai Taiga:**

**The story of**

**Edym**

"Hey Edym, which do you like better? The black strapless, or this burgundy colored cocktail?"

"I think you'd look sexy in both"

"Oh shut up!"

Edym and Ari have been living together for over a year now. They'd been dating since high school.

It was their weekly tradition of going out to a nice dinner today, and Ari couldn't decide what to wear, even though Edym really didn't care. 'She could go naked and I wouldn't care' he'd joked with his friends previously.

"But I really need help Edym…" Ari said frustration building

"Ok, ok, eeny meany miney mo… black" Edym said rolling over on the bed with an obvious lack of interest

"Edym you're such an ass" Ari said throwing a pillow at him

"Than pick the red one I don't care"

"Fine, its burgundy by the way"

"Whatever"

And with that they set off to go to the restaurant. It was a new French place and they decided to try it out. They decided to walk to soak in the nightlife. They lived barely three blocks away, and needed the fresh air anyway. As they approached they noticed a huge line forming outside.

"Oh dammit, we should've gotten a reservation" Ari said frustrated

"Tis be ok, I got one earlier" Edym said

"Really? Well that's awesome, thanks" Ari said surprised adding a kiss at the end

"Wow, this place sure is fancy" Ari said sitting down admiring the restaurant décor.

"With fancy prices I bet" Edym added

"Oh shut it! We have more than enough money" Ari said playfully hitting Edym with her purse

When they finally decided what to order, they were offered a bottle of wine and happily agreed. Edym poured the wine while Ari watched.

"You know I love you right?" Ari asked

"Yeah, why?" Edym asked confused

"It's just, I get angry sometimes, and…"

"It's ok Ari, I love you… It'll take a lot more than some bedazzled pillow to make me stop" Edym said jokingly.

"Thanks" Ari said before they kissed

After dinner they headed off towards home. As they were walking they came across a car crash, and the police wouldn't let anyone through.

"Whatever, we'll just go around" Edym said

"Sure" Ari said clinging to Edym's arm

They weren't very disappointed as they barely had to walk a couple of more blocks, and it was a fairly warm night. They began on their walk towards home, content and happy.

"That was really good, we should go again" Ari said unprovoked

"Huh? Oh, sure" Edym said caught off guard

After that short conversation they talked about random things; the weather, their past, dorky stuff that happened to them when they were younger. Their walk had them take a small suspension bridge across a river. It was where the young couple met, and so both felt fairly nostalgic. They both smiled remembering the history in the bridge.

As they reached about halfway point, they heard a loud cracking noise. They sharply turned around to see the opposite side of the bridge's foundation to begin to cave in; and as such, that side of the bridge began to falter.

"Run!" Edym shouted

The two began to quickly run across the bridge. The cracks in the bridge soon reached where they were located, and Edym noticed. Without thinking Edym harshly pushed Ari further up as the bridge began to falter where they stood. Ari cleared the hole, but Edym was on the side of the bridge that was falling into the river below. The side Ari was on held its position, but the half Edym was on was falling into the river. The bridge quickly fell below in less than a few seconds, and Edym fell with it.

"No!"Ari yelled before leaping at Edym barely catching his arm as he began falling over the edge. Edym was still in shock over what happened a few seconds before, but soon realized what Ari was doing was futile, and if she continued to try to save him, she would surely fall in with him.

"Its ok Ari… you can let go, just save yourself" Edym said in a gentle tone gazing into her eyes

"I won't do it! I won't let you die!" Ari called out tears forming around her eyes with obvious strain behind her words

"Its ok Ari, I'll find you when this is all over, I promise" Edym said reassuringly

"Ok… you better find me" Ari said trying to smile

"I will"

And with that, Ari let go of Edym's hand, and said a final goodbye, forever.


End file.
